


Black Is The Colour

by Kylo_Rens_Waifu



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dark Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is a stalker, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Overprotective Kylo Ren, Possessive Kylo Ren, Slow Build, Smut, Tag As I Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_Rens_Waifu/pseuds/Kylo_Rens_Waifu
Summary: You had a standard every day routine it was altogether pretty normal until the man of your mother's lullaby came into your life.





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is actually my first ever fanfic I don't know if this is going to be absolutely amazing but it will definitely be something different for me. This was inspired by a song that my school choir sang called "Black is the Colour". It just makes me think of Kylo every time I hear it. Here's the link if you want to listen to a cover we used as a performance example https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9q_bdYE3iU. Anyways I hope you enjoy this fic :)

You were late. It was a gloomy morning with rain tapping the window of your apartment as you tossed yourself out of bed frantically trying to make up for lost time. ‘Shit’ you thought to yourself as you battled your rat’s nest of a hairdo in the bathroom. After securing your hair in a tidy bun, you quickly dusted your face with some foundation and swiped on some mascara as you were halfway out the door, forgetting both your umbrella and your breakfast. You suddenly realized you were missing both as you stood wet and hungry out in the street. You lifted your wrist to examine the time; it was 9:48 am.

“I might as well just go get a coffee; I’m already late enough as it is” You sighed as you walked along heading towards your local coffee shop.

You looked like a mess, your mascara had run, your hair and clothes were drenched and to top it off your stomach rumbled loudly, and honestly you hadn’t felt so self-conscious in a long, long time in front of all these strangers it felt like a million eyes burnt your skin. Finally, you managed to make it to the front of the counter, you placed your order and stood off to the side waiting patiently for your mochaccino. You softly hummed to yourself a familiar tune, but you couldn't quite remember where you’d heard it before.

“Excuse me Miss?” a husky voice beckoned your attention it’s honey-sweet sound dripping down your earlobe, there was a man with his right-side leaned up against the wall behind you.

You cleared your throat pretending to look at the pastries on display praying the attractive man wasn’t talking to you for if I may remind you, you looked like complete trash and you did not want to get noticed while you looked like this. You felt a light tap on the back of your shoulder, and you turned cautiously to face the culprit, you smiled hoping it would mask your nervousness. If you weren’t anxious before you definitely were now, there he stood in all his glory the owner of that deep honey voice he was tall at least over 6ft with raven locks hand brushed back, his gaze was fiery you felt like he was looking straight through you. You scanned his face for imperfections, but you couldn’t fault his pale complexion, a small number of moles were dotted on his face but that just added even more character to his already beautiful face. You frowned at the oddly good-looking man.

“That song you were humming before is a very lovely song I don’t believe I’ve ever met anyone else to know it whereby chance did you learn of it?” His voice was so soothing; you were entranced.

“Miss?” You snapped out of it.

“Oh sorry I um well my mother used to sing it to me when I was younger” you recalled

“I can’t for the life of me remember the words though” half smiling you realize how much of a lunatic this man probably thought you looked, your cheeks burned red as he chuckled at your innocent state of confusion. His laugh was so warm and welcoming you felt it radiate from his chest.

‘This man can’t be real’ you thought to yourself ‘he’s just too’ you struggled to think of the word, but you didn’t realize that he was still talking to you. He stared at you quizzically.

“I’m sorry what?” You said your cheeks went even more red as he chuckled again at the face you were making, my god he was so alluring.

“I asked you what your name was sweetie,” he said softly, the pet name sweetie made your head spin he quickly caught wind of your nerves and interjected with his name instead.

“I’m Kylo, Kylo Ren.”

You heard the coffee man shout out your name, Kylo saw your ears perk up slightly as you listened to the barista. Kylo didn’t notice you quickly shuffle in front of the growing crowd waiting anticipatingly for their coffees; he was far too consumed with trying to memorize your name. Kylo looked up to see you had left him, you had grabbed your mochaccino and strode out the door happy to be out of that commotion, and you started making your way towards work. He was quite disappointed with the fact that you had just left him without even revealing your name to him yourself, but somehow he felt like you were familiar in a sense as if he'd seen you before somewhere.

"Order for Mr. Ren!" Kylo moved to the counter to collect his coffee.

'I'll see her again' he thought to himself as he paid the barista, he found you to be quite a delightful girl, he wasn't overly-excited for having to wait however long until seeing you again, but he was patient, he could wait. Because to him, you were worth waiting for.

You were sad you couldn’t get Kylo’s number ‘but then again why on earth would he want to date you, you're garbage compared to that marvel of a man’ scolding yourself for thinking that he would ever want to go out with you. After turning your last corner, you made it to your destination finally at First Order Incorporated you took the elevator up to floor 100 still pondering your meet with the handsome stranger Kylo Ren.

‘Perfect, that's the word’ you thought to yourself 'he's too perfect' as you got into the flow of your usual routine of being CEO Snoke's personal assistant.

You apologized sincerely for being incredibly late to Snoke to which he answered with just flick of his hand requesting for you to leave him to his work. You were grateful you left the room with your job still intact and without a furious superior on your back, you sighed deeply as you sat at your desk sipping the last of your mochaccino.

Meanwhile, Kylo sat in that coffee shop on the table in the corner sipping his own coffee humming to himself the same song you did just minutes ago.

“Y/N” he breathed deeply “What a sweet, sweet name.”


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys no Kylo in this chapter, we've got our favourite snobby ginger though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Chapter 2 here it is. Again I will apologise for not adding in our favourite Supreme boi in this chapter. But I hope you enjoy it still.

“Ugh!” You groaned.

Sure this job was high paying but why did it have to be so goddamn boring, you decided that you needed to leave your mundane desk and give your legs a well-deserved stretch. You lifted yourself all but gracefully from your chair nearly knocking over the water cooler in the process. You heard an antagonizing chortle from behind, and you turned to see the smug redhead Armitage Hux laughing at your weak attempt of standing up.

“Not very elegant this morning are you Y/N?” You glared at the ginger your tolerance wearing thinner by the second.

So you spun on your heel and headed directly for the F.O Inc canteen. If there’s something you’ve learned from working with Hux is if you leave him in silence it’ll drive him absolutely mad, it’s much better than getting caught in some self-righteous speech about himself. You giggled to yourself knowing he’d be pissed you left him unanswered, thank god you got away from him too this could just be your lucky day.

“Y/N!” you spoke too soon, you turned to face the Head of Staff once again.

“What?” you huffed

Hux looked furious you left him hanging, but he set that aside and smirked at you as if he was holding the dearest secret in the company.

“Sooooo….?” you asked somewhat irritated that he was taking so long to get the message out. Hux looked down upon you a menacing air lingered about him.

“You’ve been demoted,” he said pridefully “I am to find a replacement for you at once” he paused to let the information sink in.

‘But?’ you stumbled back in disbelief ‘you were only late this one time, and you’ve been working so efficiently.’

You just couldn’t seem to wrap your head around the fact that you were being put down in the ranks, Hux’s words rang in your ears, and you began to start to feel dizzy.

“Y/N?!” Hux shouted annoyed you weren’t paying attention.

“You’re going to have to pack up your office immediately, you’re scheduled to be moved to the extended company of First Order Inc.” He droned on you were starting to lose interest.

“You should feel overjoyed Y/N, many applied for this job, but apparently you were the only one fit enough” he spat.

You realized that this is, in fact, a promotion ‘of course Hux would try to scare you by saying it was a demotion, but in all seriousness, he’s just jealous you were getting the job, and he wasn’t’ you rolled your eyes as he continued on about how lucky you were.

“All the information that you require regarding your relocation is on this” he handed you a small matte black USB drive, said his farewells and went on his merry way shouting at interns down the corridor for slacking off.

You turned the drive in between your fingertips finding a small logo engraved near the end of it.

‘KoRe’

You wondered what it could be, it wasn’t an electronic company you were familiar with, after examining it for a few more seconds you gave up and decided it’s just decorative. Placing the USB into the pocket of your jacket you told yourself to make sure to have a look through it when you got home as you strolled down the corridor with your stomach rumbling.

*

The canteen was extremely busy, you looked at the clock hanging on the wall ‘12:03pm’ you sighed “it's only just hit lunchtime, no wonder it’s so busy.”

“What’s busy? It certainly can’t be you.” Your best friend Louis nudged you in a goofy manner as per usual.

“You’re one to talk Lou” you chuckled, in all honesty, you were glad he showed up you needed someone fun to help relieve you of some stress.

“It’s not my fault that I have utterly mastered the skill of procrastination, I blame my father it’s genetic I swear.” He argued.

How Louis managed to slack off every job given to him and still somehow hold onto his position baffled you, don’t get me wrong he’s a great friend and he’s never been one to piss you off like red-head but you couldn’t help but feel he didn’t deserve this job you knew it deep down. That being said you still loved the guy he’s really the only one who’s been actually nice to you around here and he’s got an excellent knack for finding out anything going on inside the company. That’s just a really fancy way of saying he’s a crazy gossiper but you thought you could use this to your advantage. Louis was in the middle of talking about how David and Sam got caught boning on floor 67, you really couldn’t care any less, so you pulled the USB from your pocket and stopped him mid-sentence.

“Lou do you have any idea what this logo’s from?” You placed it in the palm of his hand, he frowned at the little drive. He then looked up at you in confusion.

“Where did you get this Y/N?” He tilted his head at you “this USB is from Knight of Ren Enterprises, they’re a small company across the street Snoke funds them, and only God knows why.” He added “I couldn’t even tell you what they do that’s how secret they are. It’s all a bit weird and conservative, no one even knows who’s the head of the company is it’s just so secretive, I don’t like the looks of them.”

‘Secretive’ you thought to yourself you couldn’t help yourself from stressing out over this. If Louis didn’t know anything about the company, no one else would.

“Y/N where did you get this from? And why?” His curiosity was as apparent.

“Hux gave it to me, I’m getting moved to a new building and everything.” Louis grabbed onto you tightly and shook you back and forth.

“WHAT?! You’re leaving me here alone with these wretched people?” He shouted clearly upset, you pried his hands from your shoulders massaging your sore muscles.

“Y/N you know what this means right?” you rolled your eyes.

“What?” you said sarcastically. Louis started sniffling, trying to be dramatic as always.

“No more of Clyde’s Coffee breaks together” he sniffled more looking up at you with big puppy dog eyes begging you to stay.

“Stop being such a drama queen” you huffed. “It’s not like I’m moving state, I’m literally right across the street from you, and I’m sure my lunch break hours will stay the same so we can still go to Clyde’s.” You reassured him hoping he’d stop with his theatrics in the middle of the canteen, people were beginning to stare, and you hated the extra attention.

“Do you trust me?” You tried to pull the most comforting face you could, even though Louis was making a scene you still felt bad for him, his best friend wouldn’t be working with him anymore so you could understand his predicament. He threw his arm over your shoulder and pet you on the head.

“Of course I do Y/N, can’t trust any other of these snakes” you both laughed as you collected your food and ate together.

‘I’ll miss this’ you took a deep breath, ‘but everything will be fine.’ You finished your food leaving Louis to his gossiping with other co-workers.

*

‘My office isn’t gonna clean itself’ you thought to yourself.

Not being the tidiest employee in the company definitely made your life harder now, after taking everything off your desk it revealed all of the gross coffee rings imprinted on your desktop, it took a long time cleaning up, but you were done and dusted just before 2:30 pm.

‘Not bad’ you thought to yourself, you’d come in tomorrow morning to pick up your belongings and take them to your new office. You pat down your pockets to search for your phone, but it was just then you remembered that you didn’t get the USB back from Louis.

‘Maybe he left it at his desk’ or at least you hoped.  
Something seemed off to you; usually, Louis came to you at the end of the day to bid you a farewell and a good night, but he didn't tonight.

‘Weird’ you thought to yourself.

As you entered the room, you saw that Louis’ monitor was left on and his computer screen was blaring. Louis was nowhere to be seen in his office. He’s quite the perfectionist too you thought it odd of him to do such a thing, just as you were about to have a look at Louis’ computer a cold gravelly voice spoke, it made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on edge, you knew exactly who it was. Snoke

“Good Evening Y/N.” he spoke, "Why don't you take a walk with me, my dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still so short; please forgive me. On another note, there’s a lyric in the song that’s like ‘I go to the Clyde,’ and it’s referencing the River Clyde it’s the second-longest river in Scotland. I wanted to sort of include this, so I made the local coffee shops name Clyde’s coffee, so yeah I thought that was pretty clever on my part *self-five*


End file.
